Lost Nickelodeon Bumpers and Interstitials
Over the course of time, the first TV network for kids, Nickelodeon, has aired many iconic "ID's" or "Bumpers" (i.e. Doo Wop Dinos). Inevitably, with over 30 years of these behind us, some will go missing. The following is just a short list of more notable lost bumpers: * The Fairly OddParents "Heart" Bumper (FOUND) * The Wild Thornberry's Rhino Bumper (Jimmy Neutron Version) * Invader Zim Bumper (White Background or otherwise) (Partially Found) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons Goose Lady Bumper (White Background or otherwise) * Knock Knock Bumper (Partially Found) * Green Robot Bumper (Partially Found) * Spring Stage Bumper''' (FOUND)' * Winter Stage Bumper * "Rips" Bumper '(FOUND)' * Box Bumper (1987) '(FOUND)' * Curtains Bumper '(FOUND)' * The Eyes Have It Bumper * Pinwheel Bumper (Not the 1979-1990 version) * Nickelodeon Elephant (Seen after ''Nickelodeon Wild Side Show (1992-1993) * Camp Nickelodeon "Hat" Bumper (1988) * Camp Nickelodeon "Beach" Bumper (1988) * Camp Nickelodeon "Spin Art" Bumper (1988) (FOUND) * Camp Nickelodeon Bumpers (1992) (Partially Found) * Anime Short Bumpers (FOUND) * "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * More "Orange Splat" Bumpers (2003) * "Bubblegum" Bumper (2005) (FOUND) * "Sand Castle" Bumper (2005) (FOUND) * "Frisbee" Bumper (2005) (FOUND) * "Chalk Eraser" Bumper (2005) (FOUND) * "Toast" Bumpers (2005) (FOUND) * More "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) (Partially Found) * "Paris" Bumper (based on the Nickelodeon Movies logo from Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) (2000) * "Spice Girls" Bumper''' (FOUND)' * Nickelodeon Flying Geese Bumper (2005) '(FOUND)' * "Friday Night Nicktoons" Bumpers (2002) '(Partially Found)' * "Prime Time Nicktoons" Bumpers (2003) * "Saturday Morning Nicktoons" Bumpers (2002) '(Partially Found)' * "Nicktoons" (They're not just cartoons) Bumper (2002) '(FOUND)' * All Grown Up! "Pictograph" Bumpers (Early 2003) * "Nickbot Takes Over" Bumper * "UFO" Bumper * Nosey Bumper ('FOUND') * "Aliens" Bumper * The Fairly OddParents "Pictograph" Bumpers '(Partially Found)' * Rugrats "Pictograph" Bumpers '(Partially Found)' * Hey Arnold! "Pictograph" Bumpers '(Partially Found)' * The Wild Thornberrys "Pictograph" Bumpers * Rocket Power "Pictograph" Bumpers '(Partially Found)' * As Told by Ginger "Pictograph" Bumpers * ChalkZone "Pictograph" Bumpers * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius "Pictograph" Bumpers * The Amanda Show "Pictograph" Bumpers * SpongeBob SquarePants "Pictograph" Bumpers '(FOUND)' * CatDog "Pictograph" Bumpers * All Grown Up! Teaser Bumpers (Summer 2003) * Romeo! Bumper (2003) * More "Silly Putty" Bumpers (1997) * Nickelodeon "Nick Is Everyday 3-D" Bumper (1997) '(FOUND)' * Rocko's Modern Life "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000)' (Partially Found)' * Rocket Power "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) '(Partially Found)' * The Brothers' García "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) * Kenan and Kel "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) * Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (CatDog's Version) (2002) * Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (Chuckie's Version) (2002) '(FOUND)' * Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (Zim's Version) (2002) '(FOUND)' * Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (SpongeBob's Version) (2002) '(FOUND)' * Don't Just Sit There Bumper * Friday Night Nicktoons Intro Bumper (featuring Jenny Wakeman from ''My Life as a Teenage Robot) (2003) * ChalkZone White Background Bumper (2002) Updates UPDATE: 2/14/16 '''The "Rips" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "George 62 TV" Link to "Rips" Bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFWR3ShKAyI '''UPDATE 2/25/16 '''The "Box" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2." Link to "Box" bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ld7eFhUYpOc '''UPDATE 2/26/16 The "Spring Stage" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "What a Cartoon! 2." Link to "Spring Stage" bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nh8SWmCKOdw UPDATE 3/3/16 '''The "Fairly OddParents Heart" bumper has been (partially) found! Uploaded by YouTube user "that90sguy." Link to "Fairly OddParents" bumper (INCOMPLETE): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LyhuQV3AKI '''UPDATE 3/6/16: '''A clip of the "Invader Zim" bumper has been (partially) found! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2" Link to "Invader Zim" bumper (INCOMPLETE): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fr7F1qOm9xM '''UPDATE 3/11/16: '''The "Curtains" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2" Link to "Curtains" bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34ChD1MkBZ4 '''UPDATE 3/12/16: '''A few Doug pictograph bumpers have surfaced! Uploaded by Veoh user "enrique788" The bumpers appear at 11:21, 13:49 Link to Doug pictograph bumpers (APPEAR AT 11:21 AND 13:49):http://www.veoh.com/watch/v102353994bX6YwwmG '''UPDATE 3/17/16: '''A small clip of the "Green Robot" bumper has surfaced on Retro Junk! Link to "Green Robot" bumper (INCOMPLETE) (APPEARS AT 2:01): http://www.retrojunk.com/commercial/show/31139/nickelodeon-uk-closedown-overnight-reel '''UPDATE 3/19/16: '''The complete "Fairly OddParents Heart" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "MattBooProductionsTM" Link to Fairly OddParents Heart bumper: (APPEARS AT 1:21) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFIWZ8vzO2c UPDATE: 4/3/16: 2 SMNT bumpers have been found! Uploaded by YT user TheBigNicktoons. They can be found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGbLfW1RGBU And some FNN bumpers have been found. Credit to Steven Vargas and TheBigNicktoons. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afXMNIX22UQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ff1XJXFW87A '''UPDATE: 4/11/16: The "Nosey" bumper has been found! It can be found at this link: http://www.supergiantsound.com/#!video/mainPage UPDATE: 4/11/16: Tiny Toons and Generic pictograph bumpers have surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user "SFS Alternate". They can be found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KGZL-n_bJU UPDATE: 4/14/16: The "Nick Is Everyday 3-D" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "loveforlogos". Link to Nick is Everyday 3-D bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuPK9cM_SyA Link to WBRB Rocko's Modern Life Abstraction Bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mw2ATNco2o Link to WBRB Rocket Power Abstraction Bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKpiYfFgwoE UPDATE: 4/15/16: 2 SpongeBob pictograph bumpers have been found! Uploaded by YT user retromanstv. They can be found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3AVmChwu24 UPDATE: 4/15/16: 3 Nicktoons Caught on Tape bumpers featuring Zim, Chuckie and SpongeBob have surfaced! Link to "Nicktoons Caught on Tape (Zim's Version)” bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkcgWRNrFw8 Link to "Nicktoons Caught on Tape (SpongeBob's Version)" bumper (APPEARS AT 3:29) and "Nicktoons Caught on Tape (Chuckie's Version)" bumper: (APPEARS AT 4:05) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJT0FVfkMbY UPDATE: 4/15/16: A camp Nickelodeon bumper from 1992 (Paper) has surfaced. It can be found at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOr528ZPyXo The Hey Arnold and Rugrats Pictograph WBRB bumpers and the FOP BTTS have surfaced. They can found at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkAhU1TQgrg UPDATE 4/16/16: '''A two second clip of the "Knock Knock" bumper has surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2" It can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wrFPYrAf2Q '''UPDATE 4/17/16: '''The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Untie the knot" has surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user "What a Cartoon! 2" It can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYt-PN6mqkw 3 more camp Nickelodeon bumpers (Hand puppets, Macaroni and Cheese and Hairstyles) have surfaced! Uploaded by Youtube user Becky Wible Searles. Can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHHVjr2Ii3M The bumpers appear from 4:58-5:44. The Spice Girls and Anime bumpers have been found and can be viewed at: https://gedeon.com/#/ARCHIVES/NICKELODEON--CORPORATE-DESIGN_114 '''UPDATE: 4/22/16: The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Painted Hair" has surfaced! It can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwlOGP7u4GY The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Magic Doors" has been found and can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IhD3-TMjYo UPDATE: 4/29/16: 3 more Spongebob and 1 Rugrats pictograph bumpers have been uploaded by Youtube user MattBooProductions. They can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agRctUHqqZ4 The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Tape" has been found and can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzXOfyoyBrU UPDATE: 4/30/16: '''The Rugrats, Rocket Power and Hey Arnold! pictograph bumpers have been uploaded by YouTube user aBigD. They can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctCyKwfJffU '''UPDATE: 5/1/16: The "Nicktoons" bumper has been found! It can be found at this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5kZHcOSmws And some SMNT bumpers have been found. Credit to MattBooProductions. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zq5UV1bNRV4 UPDATE: 5/2/16: '''The "Bubblegum", "Sand Castle", "Frisbee", "Chalk Eraser", "Toast", "Flying Geese" and the 2005 generic bumpers have been uploaded by YouTube user loveforlogos. They can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_5mbDQ-i2M '''UPDATE: 5/3/16: The 1988 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Spin Art" has surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user Belloqi Robes2 and can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paqJytiDAWc Robot.JPG|Green Robot Oddparents.JPG|"Heart" Bumper (FOUND) Rips.JPG|"Rips" Bumper (FOUND) GW223H170.jpg|Box Bumper (FOUND) Invader_ZIM_ID.png|Invader Zim Bumper (SEEN) GW235H171.jpeg|"The Eyes Have It" Bumper GW250H187.png|Nickelodeon Elephant IMG_20160305_122437_731.JPG|Pinwheels Bumper tumblr_m7348unI9p1qzh02bo2_500.png|Doug WBRB Bumper (SEEN) tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo7_1280.gif|2003 Hey Arnold WBRB Bumper tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo8_1280.gif|2003 Hey Arnold BTTS Bumper tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo1_1280.png|2003 Generic Bumper tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo4_1280.png|2003 Generic Bumper Romeosnickbumper06.jpg|Romeo Bumper Tumblr_m7348unI9p1qzh02bo4_250.png|Doug BTTS Bumper (SEEN) Rpbrb06.jpg|Rocket Power WBRB Bumper (SEEN) Habrb04.jpg|Hey Arnold BTTS Bumper Amandashowbrb01.jpg|The Amanda Show WBRB Bumper Rugratsbrb06.jpg|Rugrats WBRB Bumper BTTS Bumper.png|Now We're Back Bumper Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002).jpg|CatDog WBRB Bumper Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002)-001.jpg|Now We're Back Bumper Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002)-003.jpg|Now We're Back Bumper (SEEN) Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002)-004.jpg|Now We're Back Bumper Sbspbrbsetone07.jpg|SpongeBob WBRB Bumper (FOUND) Nickbubblegum2005.png|"Bubblegum" Bumper (FOUND) Nickchalkeraser2005.png|"Chalk Eraser" Bumper (FOUND) NickelodeonToastID(2005).png|"Toast" BTTS Bumper (FOUND) Defaulthh.jpg|"Toast" WBRB Bumper (FOUND) Nickfrisbee2005.png|"Frisbee" Bumper (FOUND) Nicksandcastle2005.png|"Sand Castle" Bumper (FOUND) Tumblr_m6u8srAvvK1qzh02bo4_1280.png|Doug "Abstract" Bumper IMG_20160319_214050_975.JPG|Anime Short Bumper (FOUND) Spicegirlsbumper48.jpg|Spice Girls Bumper (FOUND) IMG_20160409_130727_800.JPG|"UFO" Bumper IMG_20160409_130608_669.JPG|Nosey Bumper (FOUND) IMG_20160409_130458_677.JPG|Aliens Bumper HNI 0051.jpg|Nicktoons Bumper (FOUND) HNI 0046.jpg|SMNT "FOP" Bumper (FOUND) Nickelodeon_Chroma-Depth_ID_(1997).jpg|Nick Is Everyday 3-D Bumper (FOUND) knockknock.jpg|Knock Knock Bumper (SEEN)|link=Lost Nickelodeon Bumpers IMG_20160418_024303_229.JPG|Don't Just Sit There Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Partially Found Media